


Headache

by elegantlydreaming



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, Reader-Insert, short and sweet, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elegantlydreaming/pseuds/elegantlydreaming
Summary: After mistakenly hitting your head on a hunt, you’re stuck with an irritating headache. Dean comes to your room to check on you, meds in hand.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Kudos: 27





	Headache

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the lovely feeling of someone I care about tracking down some meds and water for me once while I was lifeguarding with a headache.
> 
> Feel free to leave any thoughts and suggestions 💗

Headaches. 

The actual worst.

You couldn’t focus on anything, not even the movie you turned on in hopes to relax. And the worst part? You got it from such a simple mistake on a hunt. Sighing as you carefully rolled over on your side, you thought back to your “incident”. 

Before successfully fighting off a vamp you reared back a little too much landing your final blow, taking a small step back and tripping over a box in the damp and darkened warehouse the pack had deemed home. 

Being the closest to you, Sam was next to you in a few quick strides. He offered you his free hand, pulling you to your feet. 

“You okay?” 

“Yeah, I’m—“

You couldn’t manage to get the rest of your sentence out before Dean rushed to your side, taking a quick look at you up and down as if you were bleeding.

“You good?” He questioned.

“I’m fine,” you responded. “I landed on my back mostly.”

Dean eased up on his hard expression after that, seeming satisfied that you were fine. You didn’t particularly like the feeling of people worrying about you, so you shoved it off and suggested you all kept on moving. 

The pain wasn’t all that intense now, you were sure it wasn’t a serious injury considering you felt like even the slightest of triggers could send you into a mind dulling ache. 

Dean of course, was sure to ask again that you were fine right before you headed back to the bunker. The two of you had bonded as soon as you met. Everything between you was playful and flirty, though you could swear you saw a hint of something else in his voice and demeanor sometimes. 

It was all rather easy to shrug off despite your observations. Dean flirted with nearly everyone, and you had a strong penchant for doubting that you were worthy enough to be viewed as anything more than a friend or sister to anyone. 

Pulling you from your thoughts, you suddenly hear a soft knock on the door. 

“Come in” You slightly wince as you move to sit up.

Dean appeared a few seconds later, standing in your doorway with one of his hands still on the knob. 

“Just wanted to check in on you and bring you some meds.” He gestured to the stuff in his other hand.

“Thanks.” You smiled, pulling your knees to your chest. “Come sit.”

He walked to sit down not too far from you, passing you a bottle. 

“Thought I’d bring you some meds, and-“ he paused shortly to brandish a water bottle. “Some water.”

“My hero.” You smiled sarcastically, taking the bottle from him.

“How you feeling?” 

“Alright.” You shrugged. “Bit of a headache but I’m fine.”

“Glad you’re alright. Coulda been worse.”

“Yeah.” You jokingly scoffed. “Shouldn’t have happened anyways but, we can’t all be as dumb as me.” 

“Come on, stop selling yourself short.” He shrugged. “It was an accident. You kicked ass today.”

“Thanks. So did you.” 

It was nice to have someone stop your self deprecating thoughts. It was honestly just a part of your humor, and you noticed it was a part of dean’s personality. 

You tried not to look directly at him, he looked particularly good in a light blue denim jacket, which was honestly one of your favorites. And... you didn’t wanna further fuel fantasies of a moment that would probably never happen. 

You wouldn’t call it “feelings” but you did love everything about Dean. His kindness, his drive to protect and love those around him, his humor, and of course, nobody could ever ignore he’s insanely hot. It was rather some sort of middle ground, where you appreciated him entirely and viewed him as someone you could talk to.... and also flirted back and forth with. 

“Hey, thanks for this.” You smile. “You didn’t have to.” 

“Of course I did.” He said, standing up. “Couldn’t have you sitting here in pain now could I?” 

“Mm.” You smiled. “Why don’t you stay?” 

“Stay?” He smirked, with a short wiggle of his eyebrows. 

Your heart fluttered for a moment, but you knew he was just joking. 

“Oh don’t flatter yourself.” You teased. “We can watch something.” 

He nodded in agreement, gesturing to the TV. “As long as it’s not this movie you’re always watching.” 

You smiled in fake appall. “This movie is a classic.” 

“No now, Two Mules for Sister Sarah?” That’s a classic. 

“You and Clint Eastwood.” You shook your head. “Go get your stuff cowboy.” 

He quickly winked at you before heading towards the door. 

“And thanks again for the meds.” You shook the bottle in gesture.

“No problem kiddo.” 

You smiled at his response, though you couldn’t hide the slight twinge of sadness in your chest each time he used terms that made you feel more like a friend than anything.

Shaking off the feeling just as soon as it came, you moved to take some of the meds in the bottle. You couldn’t help but feel a bit giddy that this amazing man Dean Winchester was thinking of you, as a friend or not.


End file.
